Not quite a story
by Asakust
Summary: Asakust's Strawberry Panic! Drabble and Scene Collection
1. Resistance Training NxT

This is a collection of Random Drabbles (because some people actually like reading them) and Scenes that I found too got to waste sitting in my concept folder.

"**Resistance Training" **

_a Nagisa x Tamao Drabble_

"Ne! Nagisa-chan, I heard you fainted when you first met Etoile-sama." Tsubomi casually asked trying to start a conversation as she and her Miator sempai walked together on the way to the dorms. It was a coincidental meeting and neither had anything really good to talk about.

"Ahaha... it was embarrassing..." Nagisa replied scratching her head and blushing as she usually did.

"So it's true?"

"Un..." she nodded her head. "But it hasn't happened lately." she added.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well you see..."

Nagisa tells Tsubomi about all the embarrassing things that Tamao had done to her which included; needlessly getting her measurements, showing her off to Yaya and Hikari in her swimsuit, grabbing her breasts in the shower with their classmates are present, flipping her skirt in the morning just to check if she had a particular pattern in choosing her panties...

"Wow..." was all Tsubomi could say after her jaw had dropped when she heard about the breast grabbing.

Nagisa lets out a sigh and says; "You know… all that's probably left is for her to tie me up naked and I'll probably never ever feel faint with Etoile-sama anymore..."

"Ah!" the two girls heard a very familiar gasp and turn their heads behind them.

"TAMAO-CHAN!"

"TAMAO-SEMPAI!"

The two called her name out loudly in surprise.

"Hai?" Tamao looked at them and smiled innocently which immediately filled Nagisa will a very familiar feeling of fear and dread.

"Did you hear us just now?" Nagisa asked with a low and shaking voice.

"Hai!" Tamao said cheerfully.

"That was what I was afraid of..." Nagisa said as she hung her head in defeat.

Tamao giggled and walked closer to Nagisa slowly placing her arms around the red head girl.

Nagisa stiffened at Tamao's very seductive touch. "Tamao-chan."

"Shall we head back to our room now, Nagisa-chan?" and without waiting for her to answer Tamao is quick to drag the girl back to the dorm with her.

"TSUBOMI-CHAN! HELP ME!"

But unfortunately for Nagisa, Tsubomi was already lost in her fantasies almost drooling as she imagined the possibilities with Yaya, Hikari and a 16 yard rope.

_**End!**_


	2. We don't need words YxH

**"We don't need words"**

Author's note: This is where I got the idea for the whole no dialog story: "I don't need words." It's Hawt!! I swear X3

"Yaya-chan! Why are you acting like this? Don't you want me anymore?"

Yaya turned to face her again, her eyes blazing with the emotion Hikari thought was impossible for Yaya. She was angry. She stalked towards Hikari, gasped her shoulders and slowly half pushed half dragged her to the wall of their room.

"Is that how you think I feel?"

There was venom in her voice. Hikari found herself looking at Yaya's lips, her rose pink lips… though there were signs that she had been chewing on them, why Hikari could only imagine for now, but she found them kissable… desirable and just simply maddening to see and not touch.

Yaya spoke but Hikari didn't hear her. Her attention still locked on her lips, her throat fighting a tense urge to swallow and her tongue just aching to lick her own lips.

"Look at me!!" Yaya held her chin and forced her eyes attention to hers. She never noticed this before but… hand Yaya's eyes always been so golden?

Yaya then used her other hand to hold her hand and placed it on her chest, between her more than ample bosoms.

"Can you feel it Hikari?"

Hikari rocked her brain, trying to figure out what it was that Yaya wanted her too feel. Her soft breasts? Her warmth?

The silence that embraced her was deadly… It made Hikari's heart race in panic… until… She looked at the hand that Yaya had placed closer to her heart and noticed that her heart was beating faster and harder than hers. When she looked up again, the fury burned in Yaya's now teary eyes were gone… replaced a different kind of fire.

"If you think… That I avoided you for two months because I didn't want you… You're dead wrong, Hikari. I want you so much my insides burn when I see you or think of you… My nights are plagued with visions and dreams of you… and each morning I wonder why you or I have to be on the other bed…"

Yaya then moved closer, pining Hikari to the wall behind her with her own body. She trailed a half kiss on Hikari's left cheek marking the path that her lips took as she reached for the love's ear. Hikari felt like she was burning, even Yaya's sweat and tears felt hot. She then blew softly into Hikari's ear sending a pleased shudder through her spine before she kissed it, nibbled her ear lobe very lightly and slowly trailed her tongue on every reachable inch of her ear.

The hand the kept Hikari's on her chest had left it alone and was traveling south, towards Hikari's creamy thighs, daring and threatening her to do something before it was too late. Her other hand, had moved too but traveled a lesser distance, it traced and caressed her face with such sensually that it screamed the word "Desire" with a volume that even Hikari couldn't possibly deny.

The raven haired took a deep breath and sighed making sure to teasingly exhale into nape of Hikari's neck, a wide grin crept up her lips when she felt her body shiver on hers. She then pulled away, but just a tiny bit, and looked at her friend straight in the eyes. Her blue eyes were enraptured, lost in her own world… dreaming of Yaya's tempting hands and desires.

She inched her face ever so slowly towards Hikari's, she knew she had to stop- she just wanted her to understand that she wasn't staying away because she disliked her, but quite the opposite. They were so close, that their noses almost touch- and even then, they think they're touching in the most intimate of ways.

"Push me away Hikari…"

The blond girl's reaction was for her sapphire eyes to widen by the tiniest of a fraction and a nearly unintelligent sound from her lips.

"If you take any longer to push me away… I'm not sure I can stop." She was over exaggerating the truth, she could stop… but she wanted and she needed Hikari to want her to stop. Her voice echoed into her ears, pained, aching and pleading to her.

But Hikari's response wasn't what Yaya was expecting. The blond girl suddenly wrapped her arms around her head and pulled her towards her, crushing her lips onto her own with a passion that only rivaled her own. Overwhelmed by surprise, Yaya couldn't respond… stunned and utterly dumbstruck by the more than pleasant surprise.

Hikari broke the kiss and knew that Yaya was the moment she felt her stiffen to her kiss, that what she had done was never in the list of responses she had expected. She stood on her tip toes leaning towards Yaya's ear. "I love you."

As soon as those three words passed through Yaya's ear… she instantly lost consciousness of her legs and fell forward into Hikari's awaiting arms. She couldn't believe that those words had the power to turn her into jelly. Yaya never thought that the absolute bliss from hearing them uttered from Hikari's lips would strike her this way.

Hikari felt her shiver in her arms, tears soaking her left shoulder, breaths deep and uneven… and her body completely limp against hers. She didn't say anything and waited for Yaya to recompose herself.

She did, nearly five or ten minutes later. The raven haired pushed herself upright to give a small space between them to converse. Her moist amber eyes made contact with Hikari's sapphire blues. "Hikari… I…"

"shhh…" Hikari's lips pursed temping her with the sight of them forming for a kiss- as she softly cut her words off with a finger on her lips and said, "We don't need words." before she placed another passionate kiss on Yaya's tenderly trembling lips.


	3. Just hold and kiss me already YxH

**Author's Note:** One of my concept stories that I couldn't quite continue. I wrote edited it here and there and finished it to complete a story at least. Not my best work but hey... this is my drab. and scene collection. XD Maybe I'll write a longer version of these if they get enough reviews and enough requests to inspire me for a longer better version.

"_**Just hold and kiss me already!"**_

_(originally entitled: Depression)_

_By: Asakust_

Ever since Hikari and Amane had been getting closer, Yaya slowly slips into depression. She didn't have the heart to break the happiness that her best friend had acquired and had just reminded quiet about things… trying to keep things as normal as possible. The change was slow that it took a while for Hikari to notice it.

"..." Yaya is leaning on her arms which she had crossed on the table. She is blankly staring directly ahead of her trying to keep her thoughts away from anything that reminded her of Hikari or the topic of love and affection. It took her whole attention just to fill her mind with useless rabble like word puzzles and math equations just to avoid said topic.

Hikari, who had just entered their room, notices her friend's depression. "Yaya-chan what's wrong?"

"..." Yaya doesn't notice her friend calling her.

"Yaya-chan?" Hikari waves her had directly in front of her friend.

"Hmmm?" Yaya responds, however her eyes were still blankly staring out to no where and in her head she was trying to understand some algorithm she saw on the 5th year's text book.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked and immediately felt stupid for asking such a silly question.

"hmmn..." Yaya's response delivered in the same indifferent, not really paying attention tone.

"Yaya-chan?!" Hikari yelled.

"Huh?!" Yaya nearly jumped but managed to stay on her seat and looked at Hikari, the torn of her heart, and muttered her name.

"Are you alright?" Hikari asked again, even though part of her knew what her response to the question would be.

"Oh... uh yeah." Yaya said dryly.

Hikari didn't believe her one bit. "What's wrong yaya-chan. You can tell me."

"It's nothing... Hikari." The words 'for you to worry about' came only as lipped words before her friend's name, it ensured her at least that she was telling the truth to herself at least.

Hikari held her frown at bay, knowing that it wouldn't help. "Are you sure? You look really depressed."

"Maybe I'm just tired…" It wasn't a lie… Yaya felt drained physically and emotionally.

Later- Hikari wakes up in the middle of the night. She hears Yaya groaning in her sleep and it soon became obvious to her that her best friend was having a nightmare. Without thinking she leaps out of her bed and rushes to Yaya's side and tries to wake her up.

But Yaya doesn't respond to her. Then to her surprise she confesses to her in her sleep... Her eyes full of tears and her calls to Hikari were begging… pleading that she doesn't leave her. She doesn't realize it but her hand had found hers and slowly the nightmare slowly died down and she could see Yaya there on her bed, her shirt and sheets soaked with sweat as she lying in on her back, her legs had long escaped from under her blanket and her face that clearly looked sad as she slept.

Hikari realizes that Yaya had not only loved her so much, but she was also very lonely... because she had been spending so much time with Amane.

To her surprise her friend is then suddenly attacked by another set of nightmares, she begins groaning and talking in her sleep again. Hikari, with a second thought, hopped into her bed and hugs her tight. Whispering words into her ear that she thought would ease her friend's dreams.

And it slowly shows positive effects as Yaya does calms down and relaxes. She returns the hug... then kisses Hikari. Hikari was shocked at first but lets her... telling herself that she probably owed Yaya more than just a kiss. She had, after all, technically butted in to her best friend's privacy… and Yaya deserved some compensation.

To both their surprise Yaya wakes up and soon discovers that her "oh so realistic" dream was actually very real. And Yaya's logical, instinctive and thoughtful friend reaction was to push Hikari out of the bed.

"OUCH!!" The blond nursed her reddening back side. "Why did you do that Yaya-chan!" she asked with false irritation.

"Eh!... huh?! wah?!" Yaya felt incredibly dumbfounded. And for a moment still thought she was dreaming. Giving herself a few seconds she responds asking her, "Why where you on my bed."

Hikari stood up, placed her hands on her hips and giving her a look that made Yaya think and feel like she had done something wrong. "I was trying to calm you down..." she said knowingly.

"Calming me?" Again Yaya couldn't help but feel dumbfounded. And asked her self why did she need calming down.

"Yeah... You seemed to be having a nightmare." Hikari explained with a gently lit face.

It surprised Yaya to see Hikari's care and attention fall on her. Also she never knew that she had nightmares, she never remembers her dreams… or to be more precise, she doesn't think she dreams at all. "I... see... I'm sorry." She mumbled guiltily.

There was a silent pause between them which ended when Hikari decided to pursue a certain subject.

"You're a good kisser in your sleep Yaya-chan." she said with a mischievous smile.

Yaya's cheeks turned as red as her night shirt and she found herself unable to form words that actually meant something.

Hikari's smile softened to something more understanding. She realized that her best friend had been keeping something from her, and it touched deep into her heart. She prided herself to have her as her best friend. "It's ok... I guess neither of us could help it at the time..."

"How can that be ok?! I stole a ki-ki..." Yaya couldn't seem to say that word, her throat seemed to close and her tongue felt like it rolled the wrong way.

Hikari felt her cheeks warm up, never had she imagined that Yaya could act all flustered and cute. "A kiss?"

Yaya swallowed… Hard.

"It's ok. I've decided to let you keep it." Hikari's voice was mischievous, and her blue eyes that held the flames of desire betrayed the understanding smile that she kept on her lips.

"You're messing with me aren't you?..." Yaya's words was flustered, shaky and completely out of character. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that she had already bared her heart to Hikari and was now being subjected to scrutiny.

Hikari let out a soft knowing giggle that simply enchanted Yaya's ears. She frowned, yet she didn't know she was.

Sensing the return of her best friend's sadness, Hikari moved forward and sat near Yaya on her own bed- leaning as close as she comfortably could. "I think I can fall for you Yaya-chan."

Yaya's reaction was too look at her with her eyes wide open with her expression completely struck dumb and the only thing that came out of her lips was the syllable, "HA?"

Hikari raised a brow, feigning an insulted expression. "What does that mean?" her voice sounded demanding. "I mean it!"

And still Yaya only looked at her in disbelief… then to Hikari's surprise, Yaya slapped herself.

"This is a dream it has to be, 15 years and I'm having my first dream." Yaya told herself slapping and laughing as if thinking she's beginning to go crazy.

Hikari's face tightened to a much angrier expression, but somehow couldn't help but feel it slip as soon as it came. She now realized that Yaya had clearly been trying to wipe these special feelings of her from her heart… for the both of them. And she couldn't feel more loved. Her chest warmed at the silly sight of Yaya trying to wake herself up from what she concluded as a delusion.

After a few minutes and slap red cheeks Yaya did stop. "I'm a-wak-e?" she asked no one in particular.

Hikari only nodded, with a sheepish smile as she tried to hold the giggle that wanted to burst out from her lips.

Yaya blabbered. Yet nothing that formed a complete sentence or thought… rolled out her tongue.

Hikari pushed Yaya down on her own bed and said with an alluringly shy tone, "This is where your dream starts…"

Yaya was still unable to control what came out her mouth and said, "I-i-it-uh-…"

"It is…" Hikari said for her, softly nodding and snuggling up to her best friend.

The two lied still for a few minutes not looking at each other, but knew that each held a big blush on her face.

Finally Yaya found her courage and decided to ask, "So…" she swallowed one time to relieve herself of the tension she still felt. "… what now?"

"We go about as usual…" Hikari replied her thoughts different from what Yaya thought she meant.

"So you and…" before Yaya could finish the sentence Hikari looked at her with a correcting gaze.

"No… you will treat me like you've always done." her tone hinted that she meant something else.

Yaya blinked… then twice… and then thrice. "So… like I've always done." She repeated not quite getting what her friend meant and Hikari noticed it immediately.

"We're not on the same page are we?"

Yaya closed her eyes, opened them again an looked up, looked at her again and said, "I'm not sure… I think I'm still on the denial page…"

"Arrrgh!" Hikari growled in frustration and for once in her life said something with dominating and demanding voice. "Just hold and kiss me already!"

"Hold and…" Yaya mumbled but was soon cut of when Hikari yelled,**"NOW!!!"**

_**The End!**_

**Please Review!!**


	4. That was Educational YxH

**Author's notes:** Another Scene that I thought would go to waste… I wrote this somewhere before or after Christmas… I found it recently. And it's a little sad that it'll just end up there collecting digital dust, so I decided to spell check give it another cleaning and grammar check… a little more detail here and there… it's not much but I hope you guys and girls like it! Enjoy!

"_**That was… Educational…"**_

_(Another random Hikari x Yaya scene)_

_By: Asakust_

Yaya stood by the window of their room and awaited Hikari's return from her date. The shocking event of the day still plagued her mind, but not with the same tenacity as the words of Kaname had done. She pondered and wondered... but in the end gave up. There was no point to thinking about it now. She lost her chance the moment Hikari fell in love.

She gave out a deep heartfelt sigh.

It was then that Hikari entered their room, her face beamed with delight from her more or less enjoyable day. She greets Yaya quite giddily and even hugs her without reservation... that could only return with a tiny fraction of her heart.

But she lets out a smile nonetheless. It wouldn't help either of them if she her face betrayed what she felt. Her smile was soft and kind... or at least she thought it was.

"Yaya-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Eh?" ... "What do you mean?"

"You had this look...?"

"What look?"

"Like something is troubling you."

"Ah!!!.. i-i-it's n-no-nothing! You must be imagining things! Haha-ha..." Yaya tried to cover for herself. But the critical look Hikari gave her more than suggested that she had not believed her, which was rare… she had almost always been able to make her best friend believe her with these half hearted lies.

"Please tell me what's wrong Yaya-chan."

"It's nothing…"

"I can see it's definitely not nothing!"

Hikari grabbed on to Yaya and shook her lightly.

Yaya wanted to push her away, but knew better and decided other wise... plus she didn't want to hurt her best friend. She tried to remain hard headed and not give in to Hikari's persuasion.

But that didn't last long... Yaya's foot or more accurately her slipper actually slipped on the well polished floor, something that rarely happened and almost never happened when times where critical such as these.

The two friends tumble over to Yaya's bed... Hikari fell on top of Yaya only because she held on her friend trying, in vain, to keep her from falling.

"Haha-ha... that was weird." Yaya tried to playfully change the subject, which almost worked.

"Now, Yaya tell me." Hikari ordered, something that she had probably never done before… at least now the way that

Yaya felt a cold sweat... there was nothing she could do now. It would surprise anyone, and everyone, to know Hikari had quite a grip and although she couldn't possibly keep her in the room or even in the bed... she'd probably keep a relentless hold on her if she really wanted to.

She had to think fast... there was no way she was going to tell anyone, especially her, especially now, what she felt. Yaya's eyes fell on Hikari's lips... the same ones lightly pursed into a cute persistent pout. And before her brain could stop her mouth she blurted out the word, "Kiss."

"Eh?"

Yaya blushed into the pure and deep color of red... she wanted to say something to cover up what she had just said. Anything at all would do. But instead words she that didn't even seem to have been conceptualized in her brain came out of her mouth, "I was just curious... you know on how it would feel if..."

"If…?"

Yaya thought her heart would give way... she almost wished it would skip a beat so that she could fall unconscious, wake up and feign amnesia. But what were the chances of that. And of course when it didn't happen... Yaya swore she wish it did after her uttered the remainder of that sentence, "...if we kissed."

Hikari was stunned for a moment and replayed the last three seconds a few more times in her head. The awkward silence left by Hikari's reaction to her words served only further Yaya's embarrassment… then her fear when Hikari allowed herself to gasp a loud, "EHHH?!!" in unadulterated surprise.

By then Yaya had somehow regained her control of her mouth and quickly tried to cover herself... not quite well or professionally and well... not the least bit as good as she hope it would come out as. The words; "curious", "wondering", and the almost always repeated "We." came in a nearly choked voice.

Hikari's reaction was to stare at her quite baffled and unsure of how to piece together Yaya's rather jigsaw like explanation. From what she did understand, Yaya was just thinking about kisses and ... she wasn't really sure why it became to be with her, which was probably why she was embarrassed to tell her about it.

It sparked Hikari's curiosity too... She never even thought of kissing Ootori Amane, true she loved her but- it was the kind of pure love that had only stretched far enough to desire the person's attention.

Yaya was still babbling something, probably still trying to explain herself... only this time to herself. Hikari noticed that her lips moved but her voice couldn't be heard. As she was looking Yaya's lips, she found her curiosity growing... her desire to know what a kiss feels like, if only for the thought and purpose of making dream of kissing someone she liked easier.

"Okay..."

"Eh?" It was Yaya's turn to be surprised.

"I said... Okay." Hikari gave herself a short pause, "It won't mean anything. We're just experimenting… right?"

"But... It's our first kiss..."

"It won't count... We're... we're practicing."

"I see..."

"..."

"..."

"Alright... I don't think I can do this sitting down..." Yaya stood from her bed, "Then again..." then sat back down again, before... "On second thought standing seems better..."

Hikari almost laughed at her best friend's silly delaying tactics. She stood herself, and walked two steps away from Yaya... took a deep breath and turned to face her best friend. She noted that Yaya was definitely nervous, 'how rare.' she thought happily.

Yaya took a deep breath herself and walked towards Hikari, cupped her face and slowly advanced her lips to the blonde's own. But before their lips met, Yaya asked, "Are you sure?"

It took Hikari a full five seconds before she answered, "Yes." her face blushed in anticipation, her cool sapphire eyes felt like warm rubies that she had to close them... the effect only enhanced the beauty of her blushing visage.

Yaya surprised herself by not shaking, despite how nervous and anticipating she was of this moment. It seemed so wrong, even though she agreed to it. It almost felt forced and that was enough to make her feel guilty. But just before their lips met, Yaya pushed those thoughts away... Her body, her heart and her soul told her to make the best of this one moment and make it last for as long as she could possibly could... she knew that this one kiss would probably have to last a life time.

She mustered up all her courage, summoned all her love and channeled all her desire into one long painfully slow and gentle kiss.

To her surprise, Hikari found herself kissing her friend back… her kiss were cautious and nervous but held a passion she didn't know existed.

They broke the kiss, Yaya knew it had to end sometime... and Hikari knew it can't possibly go any further… for now.

The two took a step back and unknowingly locked eyes as they struggled to catch their breaths. Yaya, who sucked her lips inside her mouth, savoring each and every lasting flavor of the person she loved. She believed that there would be no second kiss… the first was lucky, a second would be a miracle…. something she didn't really believe in.

Hikari had two fingers on her lips tracing it with an enraptured look in her eyes. She pondered on what it was that she felt inside her when they kissed… and hoped that the same lingering feeling was what she hoped it was.

Neither spoke for a while... until...

"Ahem..." Hikari coughed on her fisted right hand, her eyes looked away unable to look at Yaya as her face was still clearly blushing at the thought of the kiss. "...that was... educational."

"eh... oh... Yeah." Yaya muttered in response. Although she completely disagreed with the way Hikari had worded it... she would never have used such a plain and boring word for it, and somehow she knew Hikari would have agreed with her. She decided to hold her tongue however, as this was supposed to mean nothing to Hikari... an experiment between two good friends, a deed to satisfy a curiosity. That was almost how her friend had worded it. And so though it might mean more to her, it doesn't mean they share the same view of it.

"I'm feeling a bit thirsty, I think I'll see if the dining hall still has something good left to drink." Both knew Yaya's words were an excuse to get out.

Hikari nodded, allowing her to go... not that she needed permission, but it certainly felt like the right thing for her to do at that point so she did.

Yaya bought a cold can of juice and pressed it on to her very warm and nervous face. She recalled the kiss in her mind and thanked that it ended when it did. She probably would have gone crazy had it continued any longer.

Meanwhile Hikari got ready for bed, the nagging feeling that told her that it was not just a kiss... it wasn't anything that Yaya told her... except for the fact that it was a undeniably a kiss.

She smiled to herself and wondered how she was going to convince Yaya to kiss her again.

_**The End?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
